


The Hunt is just Beginning, Sammy

by NorsePrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, BloodAddict!Sam, Bloodplay, Bondage, Demon!Dean, Graphic Description, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, mature - Freeform, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorsePrincess/pseuds/NorsePrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a demon and escapes from the dungeon in the bunker and goes for a hunt, for Sam. Despite his best efforts, Sam can't fight off his bigger brother. What follows cannot be described.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning, this story will have graphic descriptions of violence and non-con. Read at your own risk. No smut in first chapter.  
> This work is an original by me, and me alone, taken from my own personal Fanfiction.net page. Supernatural, its plot and its characters are not owned by me.

Dean felt… good. Better than he had been. Sure, he was a little sensitive, given how many times his bastard little brother had shoved that human blood filled needle into his arm. But he was still himself. He was still disconnected from whatever humanity he had been clinging to for so many years. He was still free in his own twisted mind. That's why he felt nothing but thrill, excitement, as he stalked the halls of the bunker. It felt so good to be on the hunt again. He missed it. But this time, he was hunting down a hunter. Turning his sweet baby brother into prey. And when he caught him… That's when a whole lot of payback needed to be filled.

"Sammy… Come on little bro… You can't hide forever." He taunted, his voice echoing off of the walls as he stalked down them, silently. He could almost feel the air around him swell as if Sam was breathing right beside him, wide eyed and scared like a child. "Sammy." His voice was a lot harsher now. A lot more vicious. A lot more… not like Dean. And Sam was almost expecting to see an axe butchering through the door of the room he was hiding in, his brother's black eyes and smiling face looking back at him like a scene from The Shining. The knife in his hand was trembling. He didn't want to kill his brother, but if he had no other choice… No. He had a choice. He made that choice when he brought Dean here in the first place. He needed to try to save his brother. Even if it cost him his own life.

"Sammy! Come out!" The sound of his brother yelling shook him out of his own thoughts. His hand around the handle of the knife becoming that much tighter. He's so close now, like the sound was coming from just a few steps down the hallway. He couldn't stop from shaking. Sam's free hand came to cover his mouth to try and stifle his breathing, but it was already too late. The wood splintered as the stop ripped through the frame, sending the shards across the floor at Sam's feet. Dean's form filled the doorway quickly, shrouded from the light behind him, casting nothing but a shadow and hiding his eyes. The only thing Sam could do was to steady himself, to try and fight his brother off. Maybe if he knocked him out…

Before the idea could even finish, Dean was moving. He was fast. Too fast. And strong. Stronger than he ever remembered. He knew that Dean was the better fighter, though he had honed in his own skills over their years together, Dean always had more practice than he did. His brother was predictable, but this wasn't his brother anymore. Just as he readied himself to fight back, knife in hand, something hard hit his head and his world went black.

They were back in the dungeon. Where he had been keeping Dean for the past few days. He could tell because it was always cooler down here. Probably to help the Men of Letters get information. His head was throbbing, like war drums in his ears. His brows pushed together and he groaned, signalling to Dean that he was waking up.

"It's about time you came around, thought I killed you for a while there, not that it would have bothered me much." Dean was behind him. Slowly, Sam's eyes opened and he was grateful that there were bright lights shining at him. Just a few low glows from the lamps, and a few candles to add a bit more light. But it was cold, colder than he had remembered. It wasn't until he had time to process that he realized he couldn't feel his arms. They were above his head, chained tightly to a pair of cuffs that hung from the ceiling. If he were any shorter, he would be dangling off of the ground, but he was still balanced on the balls of his feet. "Dean?" He asked, almost to empty air. His brother was there. Just some monster wearing his face. It wasn't until he felt cool fingers drifting over his shoulder that Sam realized he was absolutely naked.

"What's the matter, Sammy?" That voice. It was monotone, holding absolutely no emotion. No sympathy, no regret. Nothing. It was so in control that it made Sam sweat. He was terrified, he was powerless in this position. He wanted to run. Needed to run. "Dean… Let me go… Come on, man… We're brothers… Don't…. Don't do anything. Just let me go and you can leave. I won't come after yo-" He was cut off by a strong, firm hand over his mouth, squeezing his jaw shut with powerful force. "Shhhh… Let you leave? Oh, Sammy… The fun's just getting started."

The eyes that were looking back into his own were nothing but blackened pools of darkness. No soul behind them. Empty. Death. Sam didn't want to admit it yet, but he already knew that he was lost.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is just happening too fast. But Sam knows a few things are certain. He is in the dungeon. He's chained to the ceiling. He's naked. And he's not alone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Bloodplay, knife play, blood addiction, anal sex, graphic sex, incest, dub-con.

Sam wanted to kick, to thrash, to scream, but he knew that no matter what he did, there wasn’t anyone who could save him. He tried to pray for Cas, but it wasn’t easy to keep himself from uttering the angel’s name out loud. If he did… He didn’t know what Dean would do to him.

Sam’s head was hanging, a defeated expression on his face, a gag in place to stop him from screaming so much, or at least, to stop him from begging for some sort of mercy from his brother. Dean was on the other side of the room, looking at something that Sam couldn’t recognize in the darkness, until finally, the man that used to be his brother turned. Dean, with his eyes still black, returned to his side, the First Blade in his hand. Sam’s eyes went wide at the sight of the knife, making him thrash a bit before Dean caught him by the neck, the force behind his hold made Sam stop moving.

“Now, Sammy, don’t fight it. Nothing bad is going to happen to you.” Dean reached up, pulling the gag from his brother’s mouth and dropping it onto the floor. He held the knife up as a warning. Sam nodded silently, understanding that if he talked, or screamed, he would be killed. The man before him wasn’t his brother, not anymore. Each passing moment left that knowledge prominent in his mind.

Sam watched as Dean circled him, making Sam shift nervously, the movement cause the demon to tap the blade against his bare hip in warning to not move. Sam swallowed, trying to watch his brother before Dean dropped to his knees in front of him and swallowed his softened cock whole. The jolt that shot through Sam’s body made him yelp out. He didn’t understand, what the fuck was Dean doing. “D-Dean… what…?” He tried to look down at his brother, his jaw tensing as all he saw were empty, black pits looking back at him. This wasn’t right.

But Sam tried his hardest not to get hard. Which, was more difficult than you would think. Sure, his older brother was sucking his cock, but dammit, he was doing it like he had years of practice. And Sam knew Dean’s sexual adventures, hell, he walked in on a few of them, and not a single one involved anyone of their gender. So how was Dean so damn good? That thought alone made his cock twitch within his brother’s mouth, eliciting a whorish moan from his brother.

God, that sound alone caused his cock to twitch and swell within his brother’s mouth, which is what Sam assumed he wanted. Soon, Dean was gliding his full lips up and down his brother’s cock, flicking his tongue over the head, sucking firmly at the slit before taking the entire length deep into his throat. While he sucked and moaned, and watched Sam nervously fall apart from in front of him, he reached for the blade. Slowly, Dean drug his hand over the edge of the jaw bone and sliced his palm open. The smell of blood filled the air… Well, not just any blood, demon blood. He pulled off of Sam’s cock with a pop and wrapped his bleeding hand around him, stroking him slowly.

“What do you think, Sammy, want a taste of my blood? Get back on the hard stuff? Think about it… We would be unstoppable, Sam.” Sam’s eyes went wide, shaking his head rapidly. “Dean, listen to yourself. I c-can’t…” He didn’t want to turn into a freak again, to be a monster, just as much of one as his brother. “Sammy… we could rule over everything.” The last time he had gone down this path, it ended with him saying yes to Lucifer and getting tossed into the cage with him.

Sam bit back a moan, biting his lip and forcing silence upon himself. Dean grunted in frustration, “Fine, have it your way. But I’m not going to let you come until you have a taste of my blood.” Dean’s black eyes stayed on Sam’s face as his hand dropped away from his cock and his mouth replaced it swiftly. Sam had to choke down another moan as Dean’s mouth started bobbing up and down the length of his cock, his head tilting a certain way when he sucked particularly hard.

Jesus, there was no way that Dean hadn’t done this before. He was a pro at it, and Sam was starting to enjoy it. As much as he didn’t want to admit it to himself, his body was being pretty obvious about it. His cock was engorged, hard and throbbing in Dean’s mouth, pre leaking out onto his brother’s tongue. And fuck, Dean looked so damn good on his knees.

Sam closed his eyes, his head falling back as he tried to focus on something other than his brother sucking his cock, but it was getting hard. He couldn’t focus, and his body was throbbing, aching for release. Maybe, if he was quiet about it, he would be able to come without drinking any of Dean’s body. He would just have to act like he wasn’t that into it.

Dean wasn’t going to be so easily fooled. His black eyes watched the way his baby brother’s chest heaved as he tried to fight the urge to come instantly, he could see the way Sam bit at his lips to try and hide the fact that he was trying not to moan, and he could feel the way that Sam’s hips shifted, trying not to fuck into Dean’s mouth. So, without warning, Dean took the entire length of cock deep into his mouth, sucking hard before he popped out lewdly and gripped onto the base, blocking Sam’s orgasm.

And the moment he did was glorious.

Sam yelped out, thrashing and trying to thrust into Dean’s hands, he was so fucking close! He was just moments away from release from this nightmare, and Dean stopped it! He almost wanted to scream in frustration, but the glint of light reflecting off of the first blade caught his attention and made him bite his tongue in silence.

Dean smirked, waiting until the wave of frustration, and passion, to pass through his brother before he stood. The older Winchester went about stripping himself of his shirt and unbuttoning his pants, moving around his brother’s body slowly, disappearing from Sam’s sight. The younger of the two tried to look around and see where it was that his brother had gone to before he felt a cool finger circle around his puckered hole. Sam immediately tensed up, not wanting the intrusion while simultaneously trying to find the words to deter his older brother.

“Dean… Do-” “Shh… Sammy, relax… I promise it will feel good.” Dean smirked, leaning in to press a mock kiss against Sam’s shoulder, maybe something to give Sam a sense of hope, a feeling that his brother was still in there somewhere. Dean groaned as Sam’s body relaxed and he was able to push the bloody finger deep within his brother. He pressed it all the way to the knuckle, waiting for only a moment before he started to pump the digit, twisting and turning it, watching Sam’s reaction.

Sam’s body was covered in sweat, his chest heaving with each heavy breath. He was gorgeous, all muscle and cock and sweat. There was a small bead of white precome at the tip of his cock, which alone was impressive. He wasn’t as thick as Dean, but what Sammy missed in girth, he made up for in length. Maybe as soon as he had his brother as his own little slave, he would ride that cock.

Dean groaned as he pushed a second finger in, twisting it around before curling the tips slightly, pressing them into the bundle of nerves that he had found. Sam instantly was set alight. His little brother thrashed and moaned, pressing back into his hand and whorishly trying to fuck himself on it. “De-Dean!”

There it was, what Dean had wanted. Finally. Dean’s teeth found purchase on Sam’s shoulders, biting and sucking love marks across both of them as he pumped his fingers firmly, scissoring them to stretch his brother out. Slowly, he worked in a third for a while before pulling them out and left Sam feeling empty. He had to reopen the wound on his hand, damn Demon side was healing it too quickly.

Dean used the fresh blood to slick up his own cock before he pressed it into Sam. It was thicker than his fingers, so he went slow. He didn’t want to break Sam, not yet, anyways. His hands moved down to spread his brother open, watching as his cock disappeared, inch by inch, into his little brother. He groaned, “Fuck, Sammy, you’re so tight.” But Sam couldn’t speak. Whatever pleasure he had found before was quickly fading, and it was showing in his cock as it began to soften.

Soon, Dean was fully seated inside of his brother, taking a moment to stop. He kept one hand on Sam’s hip before reaching around with the other to stroke new life back into Sam’s wilting cock. He kissed and sucked at Sam’s neck, working him until he felt the tight ring of muscles around his cock give away to accept his girth. He smirked softly against his brother’s skin before letting out a moan as he rolled his hips.

Dean started to slowly buck into his brother, his hips angling to slide the head of his cock along Sam’s prostate, making the younger of the two thrash and shout in pleasure. Sam’s whole body throbbed, his cock bouncing, untouched between his legs with each thrust. This was insane. How the hell did any of this happen? Why didn’t he listen? He should have never came looking for his brother.

Sam arched his back, pressing the best he could into Dean’s lap, his muscles fluttering around the thick cock that was buried deep inside of him. Dean groaned, biting at his shoulders as his hand went back to start stroking at his baby brother’s cock again. “That’s it, Sammy, feels good, huh? Like using my demon blood as lube, bet it makes it feel all tingly.” Sam was an absolute mess, his shaggy hair already sticking to his sweat slicked forhead, his cock was leaking precome all over Dean’s hand. He was so fucking close, but he didn’t want that hand that was playing him like a fiddle to stop. He groaned and rolled his hips, nodding and mumbling incoherently back to the demon.

“Hmm, what was that? Sammy, you’re going to have to speak up.”

“Ngh… Dean… P-Please… Wanna come…” Sam said finally, biting his lip. Jesus, what the hell was he saying?

“You know the rules, Sam.” the hand that had left Sam’s cock came up to his face, blood glistening off of Dean’s fingers in the low light. Like this, it was almost like the blood was the same shade of black as his brother’s eyes. Sam groaned, looking at the blood and found himself licking his lips. Without warning, he leaned forward, sucking a finger into his mouth and his eyes rolled back. Fuck, it tasted so good. Sam moaned and bucked his hips into the air.

The moment Sam’s tongue started swirling around Dean’s fingers, he started pounding harder and harder into his brother, pushing more than one finger into his brother’s mouth, stretching his jaw lewdly as he fucked the fingers against Sam’s tongue. He was so fucking close, and by the sound of his little Sammy, his brother was too. Dean leaned down, biting on Sam’s shoulder again as the fingers left his brother’s mouth and his palm pressed against Sam’s lips. He felt teeth scrape over the wound, reopening it and fresh blood gushing into Sam’s mouth. 

Dean slammed into his brother twice before he came against his prostate, painting the inside with heat. There was a muffled moan from in front of him and Sam’s untouched cock was shooting the biggest load Dean had ever seen across the concrete of the dungeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, this isn't over. I still plan on one more chapter.


End file.
